Night Terrors
by akindra747
Summary: After coming back to the Grandship from a day of adventuring, Edea cannot sleep and is suddenly disturbed in the night by Agnes.


Edea was tired.

After a long and taxing day, the group had finally returned to the Grandship, everyone upset over the lack of progress they made in town. Still, she lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She turned over and glanced at Agnes, who fell instantly asleep after returning from her bath.

Edea rolled over and groaned, shoving a pillow over her face, " Why can't I freggin sleep!?" She whispered into the pillow, trying hard not to wake her sleeping friend. She removed the pillow from her face and stared at the moonlit ceiling.

A noise in the darkness caught her attention. Its not the noise of the workers outside... it was more of a dull moan. She sat up in her bed and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. It was slowly getting louder, and she nervously glanced over to Agnes, who was suddenly fussing around in her bed.

Edea stood up from her bed and started towards her friend, "Hey, Agnes, are you oka-" she was suddenly cut off when Agnes screamed and started lurching around. "Get away!" She cried, "Get away Monsters!"

"Agnes!" Edea exclaimed, turning the lights on and holding onto her friend, "you need to wake up. You're having a nightmare!"

Agnes continued screaming as she woke up, crying into Edea's arms, "Edea... everyone, they were... the Crystal monsters..."

"Agnes, its okay." Edea soothed, "It's alright... we're not there anymore."

"I...I know," Agnes cried, "my.. it was so real!" She buried herself further into Edea's shoulder.

Edea blushed, and hugged her closer. "It's okay, I'm here, you're alright."

After a moment of silence, Agnes moved out of the hug, her face aflame as well, "d...do you think you could sleep over here tonight... with me?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Agnes looked away, "I mean, maybe it'll keep me calm? just to know that someone else is there... It's silly, right?"

Edea smiled and moved to turn off the lights, "no, its not silly at all, I'd be happy to lay over here with you." She grabbed her pillow and slid under the covers with Agnes, who moved over closer to the wall.

"w..well... goodnight then," She stammered, facing away from her friend. She tried not to think of Edea's body that laid so close to her. She burrowed into her pillow and silently cursed herself for being so embarrassed

Much to Agnes's surprise, Edea turned over and put her arm around her waist, causing the two of them to move closer to each other. "Is this okay?" Edea asked, afraid of how her friend would react. She herself had no idea why she did it, maybe to provide more comfort for her? That sounded okay...

" .." Agnes replied, snuggling deeper into her friends embrace. The warmth of her skin and the rhythmic beating of her heart helped sooth her, more then she expected it would. She closed her eyes and smiled. She leaned into her friends embrace, placing their bodies closer and closer to each other.

Edea kissed her bare shoulder, suddenly aware of how close the two of them were. Subconsciously, she began to rub her friends stomach with her hand. She didn't even know she was doing it until Agnis turned over and looked at her

"E..Edea... what are you up to?" She asked as she gazed into Edea's eyes. Edea's hand was now on her exposed lower back, and Edea's face flamed.

"aw, fuck this," Edea whispered, and she pulled Agnes even closer, kissing her softly on the lips.

Agnes immediately tensed up, but then relaxed into the kiss she had been secretly waiting for. She leaned in, putting her hands to Edea's face. Edea allowed her hand to wander, caressing Agnes's back. Agnes slowly moved her hands along Edea's arms, holding onto her as they kissed.

They moved apart briefly to breathe and Edea stopped her caressing, "do... do you want me to stop?"

Agnes sighed, unsure of how to answer. She was a Vestal... she was meant to remain pure.. but how she was feeling right now... She suddenly made her choice.

"P...please.. don't stop..." She whispered, accepting Edea's kiss with a little more passion. Edea reached her other arm around and carefully removed Agnes's bra strap, vainly attempting to toss it aside without breaking the kiss. Agnes shakingly unclipped Edea's bra, earning a few giggles from her.

"H..hey, I've never done something like this before..." she stuttered, tossing the useless garment to the floor. Edea giggled, "don't worry," she pulled Agnes in closer, "I haven't either," She kissed Agnes once more, messaging her breasts with both hands. Agnes moved her hands along her sides.

A small moan escapes Agnes's lips and Edea smiled again. she moved one hand down, slowly tracing along her stomach until she reached her panties. She traced around the edge of the panty-line, from the front all the way to her back. She moved her other hand around to hold onto Agnes, and slowly kissed down her neck until she was kissing her breasts. Slowly, she removed Agnes's panties, caressing her leg the whole way down

Agnes moaned again, as Edea's wet tounge lapped around her nipple. She tried to keep herself silent as Edea tenderly touched at her exposed vagina. Gently, Edea inserted her finger and moved it up and down, caressing Agnes's insides. .

Edea looked up at her partner and grinned, "are you ready for the fun part, yet?" She slipped out of her own panties and adjusted herself, her head between her legs. She kissed at her clit, rubbing it swiftly with her three fingers. She kissed at her vagina, inserting her tongue and swiveling it around.

Agnes cried out, and threw her hands to cover her face. She started to breathe heavily, caressing Edea's hair. Edea rubbed the clit faster, and lopped at the juices that flowed from Agnes's opening. She adjusted herself again, rubbing her clit, while licking and inserting her fingers once more only faster and deeper, moving them around and around while inside.

louder and louder, Agnes moans, trying to keep from waking the men next door. Edea speeds up, lapping faster and spinning more and more, a sly grin on her face. After too much, she couldn't take anymore and came, her entire body shuttering as she orgasmed. Edea continued kissing her, drinking up all the juices that flowed out.

Edea crawled up and kissed her on the lips once more, smiling. "Goodnight, Agnes,"

Agnes, still breathing heavily, kissed her back and snuggled into her, and she knew that when she fell asleep, there would be no nightmares.

Sooner then she expected, the morning rose, and Agnes was greeted by Edea's smiling face, "so then, that seemed to help, no?"

Agnes gasped, finally getting a look at her completely nude body. "I... I think... so," She stammered, her face turning red. Before another word could be said, Ringbel slammed open the door, "Good morning girls, whose up for another round of adventur." He stopped in his tracks, taking in the sight in front of him. "Uuuuuum..."

Edea grabbed her pillow and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face, "P...PERVERT!" The two girls screamed as they tried to cover themselves.


End file.
